devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Divinity Statue
The Divinity Statue also called the Watcher of TimeDevil May Cry Mission 19: "Here, the statue, the Watcher of Time, is just an illusion.", is a statue which appears within every Devil May Cry game. It serves as the franchise's "shop", allowing the player to purchase items, abilities, and upgrades during missions. Description It bears the likeness of the omniscient god of time and space,Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening: "A statue of the omniscient god of time and space. By offering it demon blood, one can attain the power of the ancient magic clans." which resembles a lioness-headed woman holding an hourglass. If it is offered the "blood of demons", it will bestow the player with "ancient ways of war".Devil May Cry: "This statue must be the watcher of time. This god knows and remembers all of the past. The words of this god are engraved, "Those who desire to acquire the ancient ways of war shall offer the blood of monsters in exchange." It’s not responding. I’d better unseal the door beneath here first!" In Devil May Cry 5, she was redesigned as a woman wearing a lion mask. In DmC: Devil May Cry, the statue appearance is designed to a masked woman of lifting lantern. Function The function of the Divinity Statue has remained largely unchanged throughout the series. In Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and Devil May Cry 5, Red Orbs are the only currency used, while in Devil May Cry 4, Proud Souls are used to buy abilities and red orbs are only used to buy Items and Orbs. In general, purchases are permanent, and buying items will cause their prices to go up to a certain limit. However, in Devil May Cry 4, though the prices of all techniques rise as more of them are purchased, they can also be fully refunded after every mission, returning the prices to their previous state. This allows players to customize their technique set for each mission, even if they are poor in Proud Souls. Trivia *The Divinity Statue bears some resemblance to the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet, who had a lion's head. However, Sekhmet is a goddess of war and is not associated with dominion over time and space, and so is unlikely to be the basis of the statues, unless it is taken into account that statue teaches "the ways of war" if it is offered the blood of demons. *In Gnostic belief, specifically the Mithraic Mystery religion of ancient Greece, there is a lion-headed figure known as the leontocephaline. While this figure is male and has a number of differences from the Divinity Statue, it is associated with time. It also has an association to Hermes/Mercury, whose own iconography plays a part in the first Devil May Cry and in alchemy in general. *In Devil May Cry 5, a small Divinity Statue appears in Nero's mobile shop Devil May Cry and in placed on Nico's workbench. When V uses the van to purchase skills, he always uses the statue while Nero gets to shop from Nico herself. Gallery DMC1 Divinity Statue.jpg|Divinity Statue in Devil May Cry. DMC2 Divinity Statue.png|Divinity Statue in Devil May Cry 2. DMC3 Divinity Statue.jpg|Divinity Statue in Devil May Cry 3. DMC4 Divinity Statue.jpg|Divinity Statue in Devil May Cry 4. DMC5 Divinity Statue.jpg|Divinity Statue in Devil May Cry 5. References es:Estatua Divina Category:Gameplay Category:Objects